


Ass Whipe

by YaoiBatman



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is a stupid ass whipe. Hyde/Eric Pre-Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass Whipe

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up on S3E1.
> 
> Where Hyde takes the fall for Jackie and goes to jail. Upon his release Red kicks him out and Eric confesses to Red that he does drugs to get Red to let Hyde stay.

Ass Whipe

 

Hyde didn't waste time in grabbing Eric's arm and dragging him to the privacy of his room the moment Red slammed the basement door, his cursing still clear even through the loud bang and rattling of loose junk that littered their sanctuary. 

"What the hell, Foreman?" 

Eric rubbed his arm petulantly. "Hey, I-"

"I mean, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Well-"

"Oh, that's right! You weren't thinking, where you? You stupid, ass whipe, fu-"

"Ass whipe?"

"cktard, dufus, dill hole!" Hyde finished, pacing the small space.

"Woo woo! Okay, first off, enough with the name calling. That just hurts. And second," Eric paused, the sudden urge to turn this whole conversation into another sitcom comedy, but Hyde was looking at him the way he did when Eric offered to give Hyde his favorite GI Joe when they were six. "You're my friend. That means you don't have to face the world alone."

"That," Hyde began, gripping Eric's face with both hands, "was the gayest thing I've ever heard." 

Then closed the distance between them.


End file.
